kultofpersonalityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha is a main character in the Naruto series. He was originally introduced as a protagonist, a member of Konohagakure's Team 7. As the series progressed, he became an antagonist, culminating in his association with Akatsuki, becoming one of the most dynamic characters in the series. Sasuke is currently a missing-nin and an international criminal, as well as one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha clan, along with Madara Uchiha. Sasuke has a thing in his eye called Mangeyko Sharingan. Background Edit http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/1/17/Sasuke_as_a_baby.pngSasuke is the youngest son of the Konoha Military Police Force captain and Uchiha clan head, Fugaku Uchiha and his wife Mikoto. Mikoto named him after the father of the Third Hokage in hopes that he would grow up to be a great ninja like his namesake. As a child, Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha who was an acknowledged prodigy who was viewed by the Uchiha clan as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Sasuke's father in particular took an active interest in Itachi. Itachi, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging Sasuke by taking interest in his progress as a ninja when even their father did not, but spending little quality time with Sasuke. Even after Sasuke enrolled in the Ninja Academy, he was still unable to escape Itachi's shadow. Despite consistently scoring at the top of every class, Sasuke failed to receive any recognition from his father, who defined Sasuke's success only in terms of his older brother. Itachi acknowledged the rivalry Sasuke felt telling him: "We are brothers. I am the wall you must climb over, so you and I will continue to exist together." http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/d/d2/Sasuke_child.pngThe relationship between Itachi and his father deteriorated further after Itachi was questioned by other members of the Uchiha clan regarding the apparent suicide of his best friend, Shisui. As Itachi's behaviour became increasingly bizarre, Sasuke's father began spending more time with Sasuke, and began teaching him the Great Fireball Technique, a common family technique seen as a sign of coming of age in the Uchiha clan. When Sasuke first tried to perform the technique, he only produced a small flame and after that, some smoke. His father said that Itachi was able to do it on his first try at Sasuke's age, which disappointed him. Later, with one week of training, Sasuke (age 7 at the time) performed the technique in front of his father, proving himself a genius as well in his own right and finally receiving his father's recognition. Sasuke's father told him that he could now proudly wear the clan's emblem on his back. Following this, Sasuke also received a stern warning not to follow in Itachi's footsteps any further, surprising him as before, he was told to be like him; and his father showing he was proud of Sasuke for the first time the same way as he used to with Itachi. Category:the best Category:black hair Category:naruto's rival Category:shippuden Category:sharingan Category:leaf ninja